Intermediate Guide - Section 2
Joining An Alliance Alliances are an integral part of this game, therefore we have written this guide to introduce players to Alliance, give some main points regarding alliances, and provide links to further information. As always you are free to comment on this guide or write your own guides in the Guides and Walkthrough section of the forums. Benefits of being in an Alliance There are many benefits to being in Alliances, but the number one is being able to have a community in which you can seek help and advice in the game. You also have group activities such as Plantation wars, and benefits such as Alliance Research. How to Join or Create an Alliance You will be able to join or create an Alliance once you have selected a Kingdom. To select a Kingdom you must first beat Baldwin IV of Jerusalem, then you can move to Bordeaux (Charlemagne Kingdom), Bari (Caesar Kingdom) or Belfast (Arthur Kingdom). The Insignia The Insignia is not only the first thing people see when looking to join an Alliance but it is also the status of the Alliance. When an Alliance levels up its Insignia it not only improves the graphics of it, but it also adds more member slots. More member slots means your Alliance moves up on the list of Alliances when people are browsing them. The contribution that comes with the insignia also transfers should you move to other Alliances. It also helps your Alliance as a certain percentage is deducted from all contributions and given to research, if you have a large amount of points, you have a greater contribution to the research. Plantation Wars Plantation Wars grant you more chances to harvest Grain. In addition it is a great way to PVP with your Alliance. Your Alliance leaders will usually initiate these battles. More information can be found here. Research As your Alliance progresses it will have its only research that can be conducted. It is through the donations of its members that this research can be upgraded. A lot of this research will have a direct impact on you, such as tax collections. Ranks All members in an Alliance will be ranked due to the amount they Donate. This helps Alliance Leaders know who is contributing and who is not. You can find your rank on the main page. Also on the member list you can also see the ranks of other players and find yourself with the ‘Find Yourself’ button. Gears More than likely if you’re reading this guide you are somewhat familiar with this game. This guide is designed to give you main points on why gear is important and how to use gear in the correct way. By making use of this guide you will be able to become better at The Chronicles of Merlin and have a edge on your opponents. Understand the types of Equipment. Weapons Weapons only increase Normal Attack Damage. Armor Armor increases Defense against Normal Attacks only. Mounts Mounts only increase Gambit Attack Damage. Cloaks Cloaks increase Defense against Gambit Attacks only. Enchanted Items Enchanted Items increase Spell Attack Damage. Crowns Crowns increase Unit Size. Understand the Different Colors and what to look for. Gear comes in different colors and each color represents a quality. The following are the different types of colors listed from common to very unique. 1. White (Which can be bought in the Armory). 2. Green 3. Blue 4. Purple 5. Orange 6. Red When looking at your gear the most important thing to note is how much the piece increases with every level up. You can find this by looking at the stat: Next Level X Stat. Even though a piece of armor might have a higher base stat after you add upgrades it will not match a piece with a higher upgrade stat. Upgrade, Upgrade, Upgrade! Aside from the color of gear upgrades are everything. If you do not upgrade your armor you might as well just not wear any. Now you might want to focus on upgrading different pieces for different types of Heroes, but you must upgrade whenever you can. It can increase stats immensely, for instance the Double Grasp Sword starts with a base +35 Normal Attack but upgraded to level 30 it has a +355 Attack. Where to find great armor. The first thing you must do is use your Scouts! The best Cloaks and Horses will come from them. Your Weapons and Armor will come from drops in Campaign modes. Enchanted Items come from Daily Quests. Only buy Gear for Heroes that can use it! It is important to note that not all Heroes need all pieces of Gear. Armor will be used for all but you want to focus your development of those for those on the front lines. Crowns can also be used by all to increase the troop size. Cloaks will also be used by all to defend against Gambit Attacks. Mounts will be used by Gambit Attack users only. Enchanted Items will be used by Spell Casters only. Weapons will be used by Gambit users, and Siege’s, you will want to focus on the Siege users first. Wars To be an Intermediate players, it means you've unlocked two wars, which is precious to this game and to your improvements. There are Plantation Wars and Mine Wars. I will provide about them here, but it is better for you to check their own pages in this wiki. Plantation Wars Group Assembling Plantation battle is the battle over plantation. Only the commander can launch an Plantation battle before 07:00 P.M. (Server Time). Every night, the engaged Alliances have 20 minutes to assemble alliance members. There is a callout box of Plantation Battle in city view. Click it to check the assembling time or enter the battle view. Note that the new members could only join the Plantation battle two days after the initiation. In Plantation battle, the member limit for each Alliance is 50. The battle starts when the countdown is over. The gamers engaged in the battle can achieve 5 winning streaks at the most. The Alliance members that join the battle can be rewarded with bountiful Alliance contribution. Boost and Draft In Plantation battles, gamers can boost their troops with battle points or Gold. Boost might fail at certain odds, but once it succeeds, Hit or Shield will be increased. Note that the more bonuses, the lower the success rate of boost. You can also draft soldiers before the battle begins. Alliance Plantation Harvest The winning Alliance can harvest from the plantation, 5 times every day. The Grains harvested can be double at certain odds. The Grains production of plantation is refreshed at 05:00 a.m. (server time). The occupation of plantation will end automatically in winter. Alliances have to launch another battle to seize it. Now take your bravest heroes and join the Plantation battle! Don’t worry about being outnumbered as the number of soldiers is not everything when it comes to winning a Plantation battle. Alliance Farms Winners of Plantation Battles may collect Grain from the Alliance Farms as shown on the World Map. Grain may be collected 6 times a day with a chance of collecting double the standard amount each time. Alliance Farms are automatically abandoned in winter and will need to be retaken through Plantation Battles. Battle Boosts During the team planning period before the beginning of a Plantation Battle, players may use either Battle Points or Gold (VIP 5 or Above) to activate Battle Boosts. If successfully activated, Battle Boosts can raise your attack and defense ratings. Once you have successfully boosted your stats 5 times you have a chance of obtaining a unique skill. The chances of a Battle Boost being successful decreases as your stats are boosted higher. Mine Wars Every summer at 8:00-9:00pm server time, mine wars will be held. Every one must join this to earn a lot of silver. The higher city hall you upgrade, the more silver you extract from mine. How to join? Just click the icon at the right side below the event icon Which do i belong to? King Arthur – Red Flag which is located at the top Charlemagne – Blue Flag which is located on the bottom-left Caesar - Yellow Flag which is located on the bottom-right Function on the top-left? It displays the reserves, battle points left, boost,successful defences and harvest cd *Boost - you can click it to get buffs but it will cost you battle points *Reserve refill - allow you to get troops from grains *Successful Defences - It show you how many you enemies attacked you but fail. *You will be booted to back to your camp if you reach a certain amount of victories. *Extract CD - It show how much time left for the next extraction. *Action CD - It show how much time left for the next action. How the game work? *Move from one mine to another mine in 15s cooldown. *Extraction have 4 mins cooldown. *The 2x mine appears on random mines which give you double the Silver! *Fight and win give you minus 1 min from the extraction while lose only 30s to your extraction. *If enemy successfully attack you, you will be booted back to camp. *If enemy fight and lose you will get 1 successful defences. There are buffs that you will obtain when boosting. These are: *Blitz – 10% increase attack damage *Iron wall – 10% reduce attack damage *Streak – increase victory max by one *Endurance – increase victory max by one There are cards that will show beside your chatbox. These are: *Recruit = Can refill your reserve. *Distrupt = Increase the extraction of enemies mine by 60s *Ambush = Ambush any enemy mines *March = Dash to any of your own kingdom mines Example when you have max successful defences : Private Successfully defensed 10 times, you are sent back to base camp. Guide Source: *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38351&extra=page=1 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38357&extra=page=1 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38375&extra=page=1 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=37636&extra=page=1 Category:Guides